1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sensor systems for identifying hazardous materials including chemical, biological, metals, radiation, nuclear, and explosive (CBMRNE) materials, and more particularly to an Integrated chemical, biological, metals, radiation, nuclear and explosives (I-CBMRNE) sensor system, where sensors are deployed as a distributed sensor network.
2. Description of Related Art
Current attempts at providing chemical, biological, metals, radiation, neutron, explosives (CBMRNE) detection do not enable a wide variety of sensors and do not provide an integrated solution to meet the needs of homeland security, military, and commercial customers. Currently, there are independent and proprietary systems deployed that are not capable of interconnecting and sharing information without using a separate application for integration. The addition of new sensors requirements are made more difficult and the need for separate analysis systems for each sensor type raises the overall cost of the system and lowers the effectiveness of the overall system. There are special needs for the support of CBMRNE sensors to be used in material identification such as automated calibration, automated gain control from analog sensors and calibration verification. Further, conventional implementations can be difficult to manage and have an impact on the ability to analyze and distribute critical information.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.